1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headsets, and more particularly, to a headset to operably suspend a virtual display in front of an eye wherein the headset is adjustable to suit the needs of the user yet sufficiently coupled to the head to prevent excess movement of the display.
2. Description of Related Art
Current display supports have employed a helmet that includes a mounted visor. These generate discomfort if worn for extended periods of time and also are difficult to stabilize and thus they make it difficult for the user to keep the virtual display at the correct location for optimum viewing. There is a need for a personal virtual display that is smaller and more comfortable to use a current alternative and allow the viewer to see large images that are not cut-off.
There is a need for supporting a virtual display that is smaller and more comfortable then a helmet or other current alternative and easily adjustable in a controlled manner. Such a headset would allow optimized viewing of the virtual display in a non-immersive environment without causing discomfort during extended period of use. Thus users could view other items around them while watching the display and could adjust the headset depending on the user's situation and needs.